yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga cards
This is a gallery of cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. UnknownMonsterGXManga1.png | Unnamed Ryuga'sUnknownMonster.png | Unnamed ElementalHEROSparkman-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Sparkman Hyozanryu-JP-Manga-GX.png | Hyozanryu Keldo-JP-Manga-GX.png | Keldo LauncherSpider-JP-Manga-GX.png | Launcher Spider LegiontheFiendJester-JP-Manga-GX.png | Legion the Fiend Jester HumanoidSlime-JP-Manga-GX.png | Humanoid Slime ElementalHEROWoodsman-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Woodsman DragonicWarrior-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Dragonic Warrior ArmoredDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Armored Dragon DragonicKnight-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragonic Knight BlacklandFireDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Blackland Fire Dragon ElementalHEROHeat-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Heat ElementalHEROLadyHeat-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Lady Heat ElementalHEROAvian-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Avian ElementalHEROBurstinatrix-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ElementalHEROClayman-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Clayman TuskDragon-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Tusk Dragon DragonMailKnight-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon-Mail Knight PrairieDragon-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Prairie Dragon FrostTiger-JP-Manga-GX-NC.png | Frost Tiger Lamia-JP-Manga-GX-NC.png | Lamia TethysGoddessofLight-EN-Manga-GX.png | Tethys, Goddess of Light Pandora-EN-Manga-GX.png | Pandora SpinedLindworm-EN-Manga-GX.png | Spined Lindworm Turboroid-JP-Manga-GX.png | Turboroid Quantity-EN-Manga-GX.png | Quantity Koyo'sOpponent'sMonster.png | Unnamed DivineSpiritParmal-EN-Manga-GX.png | Divine Spirit Parmal MightyAngelVirch-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mighty Angel Virch ArchlordKristya-JP-Manga-GX.png | Archlord Kristya DarklordAsmodeus-JP-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Asmodeus DarklordUkoback-EN-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Ukobach CyberStruve-JP-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Struve CyberAlnair-JP-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Alnair CyberAlsafi-JP-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Alsafi CyberThuban-JP-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Thuban TinyAngel-EN-Manga-GX.png | Tiny Angel LionAlligator-EN-Manga-GX.png | Lion Alligator CrystalGirl-EN-Manga-GX.png | Crystal Girl WhitePapillon-EN-Manga-GX.png | White Papillon IceDoll-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ice Doll Snowman-EN-Manga-GX.png | Snowman Nurikabe-EN-Manga-GX.png | Nurikabe AlliSoldier-EN-Manga-GX.png | Alli Soldier ElectroGunner-EN-Manga-GX.png | Electro Gunner SteelDragoon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Steel Dragoon AlligatorBaby-EN-Manga-GX.png | Alligator Baby MaskedHEROInferno-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Inferno MaskedHEROBassols-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Bassols MaskedHERODuskCrow-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Dusk Crow MaskedHEROGust-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Gust MaskedHEROFountain-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Fountain Dreiroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Drei Roid Vierroid-JP-Manga-GX.png | Vier Roid Fünfroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fünf Roid Aster'sUnknownMonster.png | Unnamed Jim'sUnknownMonster.png | Unnamed ElementalHEROShadowMist-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental HERO Shadow Mist OneEyedGhost-JP-Manga-GX-NC.png | One-Eyed Ghost MaskedHERORay-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Ray Effect Monsters WingedKuriboh-EN-Manga-GX.png | Winged Kuriboh WingedKuriboh-JP-Manga-GX-AA.png | Winged Kuriboh (alternate artwork) ElementalHEROBubbleman-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Bubbleman ElementalHEROWildheart-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Elemental Hero Wildheart DonTurtle-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Don Turtle CyberDinosaur-EN-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Dinosaur ElementalHEROOcean-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Ocean HyperHammerhead-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hyper Hammerhead ElementalHEROStratos-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Stratos WingedKuribohLV10-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Winged Kuriboh LV10 LightandDarknessDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Light and Darkness Dragon FoxFire-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fox Fire ElementalHEROKnospe-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Knospe ElementalHEROPoisonRose-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Poison Rose RigrassReaver-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Rigrass Leever CyberValkyrie-EN-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Valkyrie ColdEnchanter-EN-Manga-GX.png | Cold Enchanter IceMaster-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ice Master Tankroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Tankroid Shuttleroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Shuttleroid Carrierroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Carrierroid Armoroid-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Armoroid ElementalHEROVoltic-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Voltic ElementalHEROBladedge-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Bladedge TheBigSaturn-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | The Big Saturn CrowTengu-EN-Manga-GX.png | Crow Tengu Shutendoji-EN-Manga-GX.png | Shutendoji Mezuki-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mezuki NineTailedFox-EN-Manga-GX.png | Nine-Tailed Fox WishDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Wish Dragon IttanMomen-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ittan Momen SplendidVenus-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | The Splendid Venus IceQueen-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ice Queen BlackMamba-EN-Manga-GX.png | Black Mamba UrubonustheAvatarofMalice-EN-Manga-GX.png | Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice PoisonousViper-EN-Manga-GX.png | Poisonous Viper ThunderKingRaiOh-EN-Manga-GX.png | Rai-Oh EvilDragonAnanta-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ananta the Snake Dragon WingedKuriboh9-EN-Manga-GX.png | Winged Kuriboh 9 Onmoraki-EN-Manga-GX.png | Onmoraki Hecatrice-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hecatrice Athena-EN-Manga-GX.png | Athena Gozuki-EN-Manga-GX.png | Gozuki RedOgre-EN-Manga-GX.png | Red Ogre SeraphimBlaster-JP-Manga-GX.png | Seraphim Blaster Strikeroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Strikeroid Stealthroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Stealthroid Guivre-EN-Manga-GX.png | Guivre RedWyrm-EN-Manga-GX.png | Red Wyrm DarkEndDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dark End Dragon AngelO7-JP-Manga-GX-NC.jpg | Angel 07 LightEndDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Light End Dragon Kasha-JP-Manga-GX.png | Fire Wagon ShiningDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Shining Dragon Quality-EN-Manga-GX.png | Quality GenesisDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Genesis Dragon DynamiteDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dynamite Dragon HurricaneDragon-JP-Manga-GX.png | Hurricane Dragon ElementalHEROIceEdge-JP-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Frost Blade DarklordEdehArae-JP-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Edeh Arae DarklordSuperbia-JP-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Superbia Zeriel-JP-Manga-GX.png | Zeriel DarklordDesire-JP-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Desire LancerLindwurm-JP-Manga-GX.png | Lancer Lindwurm GolemDragon-JP-Manga-GX.png | Golem Dragon CyberLarva-JP-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Larva CyberDragon-JP-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Dragon CyberEltanin-EN-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Eltanin Iofiel-EN-Manga-GX.png | Iofiel ElementalHEROFlash-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Elemental Hero Flash Shatiel-EN-Manga-GX.png | Shatiel AirSphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Air Sphere TransformingSphere-JP-Manga-GX.png | Transforming Sphere SpawnAlligator-EN-Manga-GX.png | Spawn Alligator SynthesizeSphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Synthesize Sphere TheTyrantNeptune-EN-Manga-GX.png | The Tyrant Neptune TheAtmosphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | The Atmosphere ForbiddenBeastBoaBolan-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Boa Bolan LongTailedBlackHorse-EN-Manga-GX.png | Long-Tailed Black Horse BlizzardPrincess-EN-Manga-GX.png | Blizzard Princess ForbiddenBeastDharmjul-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Dharmjul DaidaraBocchi-EN-Manga-GX.png | Daidara-Bocchi RosePapillon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Rose Papillon ForbiddenBeastBronn-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Bronn ButterflyFairy-EN-Manga-GX.png | Butterfly Fairy Heliroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Heliroid MissileRoid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Missile Roid BurningDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Burning Dragon DarkAlligator-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dark Alligator ReptiaEgg-EN-Manga-GX.png | Reptia Egg SergeantElectro-EN-Manga-GX.png | Electro Sergeant LauncherRoid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Launcher Roid VisionHEROMinimumRay-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Minimum Ray PhantomMagician-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mirage Magician VisionHEROMultiplyGuy-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Multiply Guy VisionHEROIncrease-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Increase VisionHEROPoisoner-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Poisoner VisionHEROWitchRaider-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision Hero Witch Raider VisionHEROFaris-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Faris BreezeSphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Breeze Sphere VirtualSphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Virtual Sphere VisionHEROVyon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Vyon VisionHEROGravito-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Gravito Troposphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Troposphere ForbiddenBeastInun-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Inun ForbiddenBeastNunurao-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Nunurao ForbiddenBeastNibunu-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Nibunu ForbiddenBeastWatsumu-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Beast Watsumu TheDespairUranus-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | The Despair Uranus Zweiroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Zwei Roid Einroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ein Roid NeedleHoneyBee-EN-Manga-GX.png | Needle Honey Bee QueenButterflyDanaus-EN-Manga-GX.png | Queen Butterfly Danaus Roachie-EN-Manga-GX.png | Roachie Shovelroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Shovelroid Satelliteroid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Satelliteroid LadyBeetle-EN-Manga-GX.png | Lady Beetle TheTripperMercury-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | The Tripper Mercury Division-EN-Manga-GX.png | Division TheGrandJupiter-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | The Grand Jupiter TheBlazingMars-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | The Blazing Mars TheSuppressionPluto-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | The Suppression Pluto TheSupremacySun-EN-Manga-GX.png | The Supremacy Sun EndlessDecay-EN-Manga-GX.png | Endless Decay SamsaraDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Samsara Dragon ThousandEyedGhost-EN-Manga-GX.png | Thousand-Eyed Ghost ThreeEyedGhost-EN-Manga-GX.png | Three-Eyed Ghost Fusion Monsters ElementalHEROTerraFirma-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Terra Firma GokathePyreofMalice-EN-Manga-GX.png | Goka, the Pyre of Malice ElementalHEROInferno-EN-Manga-GX-2.png | Elemental Hero Inferno CyberEndDragon-EN-Manga-GX-NC.jpg | Cyber End Dragon ElementalHEROFlameWingman-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ElementalHEROThunderGiant-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Solidroidα-JP-Manga-GX.png | Solidroid α Solidroidβ-JP-Manga-GX.png | Solidroid β Solidroidγ-JP-Manga-GX.png | Solidroid γ ElementalHEROGaia-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Gaia ElementalHEROAbsoluteZero-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Absolute Zero ElementalHEROTheShining-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero The Shining ElementalHEROGreatTornado-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental Hero Great Tornado MaskedHEROGoka-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Goka MaskedHEROVapor-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Vapor VisionHEROAdoration-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Adoration VisionHEROTrinity-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision HERO Trinity MaskedHEROAcid-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Acid MaskedHERODarkLaw-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Dark Law BarbaroidtheUltimateBattleMachine-EN-Manga-GX.png | Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine MaskedHERODian-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Daian ElementalHEROEscuridao-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental HERO Escuridao Maat-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ma'at MaskedHEROBlast-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Blast MaskedHERODivineWind-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Divine Wind MaskedHEROKoga-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Koga MaskedHEROAnki-EN-Manga-GX.png | Masked HERO Shadow Demon ElementalHEROCore-EN-Manga-GX.png | Elemental HERO Core ContrastHEROChaos-EN-Manga-GX.png | Contrast HERO Chaos Spell Cards UltraEvolutionPill-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Ultra Evolution Pill SmashingGround-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Smashing Ground Polymerization-EN-Manga-GX.png | Polymerization ShadowofEyes-JP-Manga-GX.png | Shadow of Eyes ReturnoftheDoomed-JP-Manga-GX.png | Return of the Doomed HEROsBond-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hero's Bond DragonicContract-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Dragonic Contract DragonUnitRitual-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Dragon Unit Ritual PrematureBurial-EN-Manga-GX.png | Premature Burial PotofGreed-EN-Manga-GX.png | Pot of Greed TranscendentWings-EN-Manga-GX.png | Transcendent Wings RoseBud-EN-Manga-GX.png | Rose Bud GracefulCharity-EN-Manga-GX.png | Graceful Charity Reload-EN-Manga-GX.png | Reload GatheringofMalice-EN-Manga-GX.png | Gathering of Malice CardDestruction-EN-Manga-GX.png | Card Destruction NoblemanofExtermination-EN-Manga-GX.png | Nobleman of Extermination DeFusion-EN-Manga-GX.png | De-Fusion AbsoluteZeroBarrier-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Absolute Zero Barrier HeatCrystals-EN-Manga-GX.png | Heat Crystals Transformation-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Transformation TuneUp-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Tune Up Oil-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Oil MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mystical Space Typhoon HeroSolidarity-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hero Solidarity VolticSpear-EN-Manga-GX.png | Voltic Spear BubbleShuffle-EN-Manga-GX.png | Bubble Shuffle HeroPressure-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hero Pressure Skyscraper-EN-Manga-GX.png | Skyscraper SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Manga-GX.png | Swords of Revealing Light ResidualReflection-EN-Manga-GX.png | Residual Reflection FairyMeteorCrush-JP-Manga-GX.png | Fairy Meteor Crush AHeroLives-JP-Manga-GX.png | A Hero Arrives ParallelWorldFusion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Parallel World Fusion FoolishBurial-EN-Manga-GX.png | Foolish Burial SpiritsRest-EN-Manga-GX.png | Spirits Rest CleansingWater-EN-Manga-GX.png | Cleansing Water TwinPillarsofIce-EN-Manga-GX.png | Twin Pillars of Ice SoulInfusingSculptor-EN-Manga-GX.png | Soul Infusing Sculptor CrownofCommand-EN-Manga-GX.png | Crown of Command InstantFreeze-EN-Manga-GX.png | Instant Freeze LightoftheMaster-EN-Manga-GX.png | Light of the Master SwampoftheDragonSnake-EN-Manga-GX.png | Swamp of the Dragon Snake SneakAttack-EN-Manga-GX.png | Sneak Attack MasterMagiciansIncantation-EN-Manga-GX.png | Master Magician's Incantation AlchemicalExperiment-EN-Manga-GX.png | Alchemical Experiment AngelsRing-EN-Manga-GX.png | Angel's Ring DivineSanctuary-EN-Manga-GX.png | Divine Sanctuary ValhallaHalloftheFallen-EN-Manga-GX.png | Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen ReplacementParts-EN-Manga-GX.png | Replacement Parts PrototypeDevelopment-EN-Manga-GX.png | Prototype Development Aftershock-EN-Manga-GX.png | Aftershock ForcedActivation-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forced Activation Backfire-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ignition SupportMission-EN-Manga-GX.png | Support Mission DragonsUnite-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragons Unite Escape-EN-Manga-GX.png | Escape StopDefense-JP-Manga-GX.png | Stop Defense GuidanceofLightandDark-JP-Manga-GX.png | Guidance of Light and Dark DimensionFusion-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Dimension Fusion Duality-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Duality SaberofMalice-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Saber of Malice TheWarriorReturningAlive-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | The Warrior Returning Alive ReinforcementoftheArmy-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Reinforcement of the Army HerosReturn-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hero's Return MagiciansLibrary-EN-Manga-GX.png | Magician's Library FusionBirth-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fusion Birth SoulReturn-EN-Manga-GX.png | Soul Return GiftoftheWeak-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Gift of the Weak SoulRelease-EN-Manga-GX.png | Soul Release ScrapStorage-EN-Manga-GX.png | Scrap Storage IndestructibleArmorPlating-EN-Manga-GX.png | Indestructible Armor Plating LongRangeStrike-EN-Manga-GX.png | Long-Range Strike DragonsWrath-JP-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Wrath SpellBooksfromthePot-EN-Manga-GX.png | Spell Books from the Pot ElementConversion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Element Conversion LegacyofaHERO-JP-Manga-GX.png | Hero's Legacy DragonsEvilEye-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Evil Eye CourtofJustice-EN-Manga-GX.png | Court of Justice LighttotheTemple-EN-Manga-GX.png | Light to the Temple AngelicChoir-EN-Manga-GX.png | Angelic Choir AngelBow-EN-Manga-GX.png | Angel Bow TwinbornDragons-JP-Manga-GX.png | Twin Dragons DragonicTactics-JP-Manga-GX.png | Dragonic Tactics CyberRoar-EN-Manga-GX.png | Cyber Roar CyberEmergency-EN-Manga-GX.png | Emergency Cyber ShadowsLight-EN-Manga-GX.png | Shadow's Light HeavensLostProperty-EN-Manga-GX.png | Heaven's Lost Property WeakAnger-JP-Manga-GX.png | Weak Anger AncientCharge-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Ancient Charge RegressingWings-EN-Manga-GX.png | Regressing Wings MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-GX.png | Monster Reborn PowerlessSphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Powerless Sphere ForbiddenMantra-EN-Manga-GX-2.png | Forbidden Mantra CurtainofHail-EN-Manga-GX.png | Curtain of Hail Phantasmagoria-EN-Manga-GX.png | Phantasmagoria IceDollMirror-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ice Doll Mirror ElectronicMotor-EN-Manga-GX.png | Electronic Motor DragonsScent-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Scent MarchoftheRoids-EN-Manga-GX.png | March of the Roids OldModeltotheFrontline-EN-Manga-GX.png | Old Model to the Frontline MaskChange-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mask Change FormChange-EN-Manga-GX.png | Form Change VisionFusion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision Fusion VisionRelease-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vision Release ExcavationWork-EN-Manga-GX.png | Excavation Work MaskFunction1-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mask Function #1 MaskChangeII-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mask Change II TheBodysHiddenMantra-EN-Manga-GX.png | The Body's Hidden Mantra DoubleAttackTeamStrike-EN-Manga-GX.png | Double Attack (Team Strike) UltimateMachineUnion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ultimate Machine Union ForbiddenSubstance-EN-Manga-GX.png | Forbidden Substance TheEyeofTruth-EN-Manga-GX.png | The Eye of Truth SparkoftheLightDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Spark of the Light Dragon TheWorldofTrueDarkness-EN-Manga-GX.png | The World of True Darkness Prediction-EN-Manga-GX.png | Prediction TreasuresoftheDead-EN-Manga-GX.png | Treasures of the Dead DragonsCharge-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Charge EbonSun-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ebon Sun ConstructElement-EN-Manga-GX.png | Construct Element Prominence-EN-Manga-GX.png | Prominence MiracleofDraconianWrath-EN-Manga-GX.png | Miracle of Draconian Wrath MaskCharge-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mask Charge InstantMaskChange-EN-Manga-GX.png | Instant Mask Change Duel-EN-Manga-GX.png | Duel Trap Cards HeroBarrier-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Hero Barrier AlternateFusion-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Alternate Fusion SwampoftheFallen-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Swamp of the Fallen ShieldStrike-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Shield Strike HeroSignal-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hero Signal ReverseTime-EN-Manga-GX.png | Reverse-Time GraveyardofWanderingSouls-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Graveyard of Wandering Souls NegateAttack-EN-Manga-GX.png | Negate Attack SoulFusion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Soul Fusion TerraFirmaGravity-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Terra Firma Gravity ColdFusion-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Cold Fusion DoblePasse-EN-Manga-GX.png | Doble Passe Backdraft-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Backdraft ReturnTicket-EN-Manga-GX.jpg | Return Ticket HauntedShrine-EN-Manga-GX.png | Haunted Shrine ImmortalDragon-EN-Manga-GX.png | Immortal Dragon VindictiveSpirits-EN-Manga-GX.png | Vindictive Spirits DamageCondenser-EN-Manga-GX.png | Damage Condenser DragonGust-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon Gust FinalAttackOrders-EN-Manga-GX.png | Final Attack Orders VipersGrudge-EN-Manga-GX.png | Viper's Grudge NightofOneHundredHorrors-EN-Manga-GX.png | Night of One Hundred Horrors DivineGate-EN-Manga-GX.png | Divine Gate MirrorForce-JP-Manga-GX.png | Mirror Force EnmasJudgment-EN-Manga-GX.png | Enma's Judgment BlizzardWall-EN-Manga-GX.png | Blizzard Wall MechanicsSoul-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mechanic's Soul RoidReinforcements-EN-Manga-GX.png | Roid Reinforcements TrapHole-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Trap Hole NarukamiWaterfall-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Narukami Waterfall FiresofShiranui-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fires of Shiranui GhostlyReinforcements-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ghostly Reinforcements DragonEvolution-JP-Manga-GX.png | Dragon Evolution StaunchDefender-JP-Manga-GX.png | Staunch Defender DragonsDescent-JP-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Descent DragonDescent-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon Descent NewRecruit-EN-Manga-GX.png | New Recruit DragonsLair-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Lair DragonsBond-JP-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Bond DragonsRoar-JP-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Roar PowerShackle-JP-Manga-GX.png | Power Shackle DarkLightning-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dark Lightning PrisonFlame-EN-Manga-GX.png | Prison Flame DarkMist-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dark Mist DarklordDescent-EN-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Descent DarklordBewitching-EN-Manga-GX.png | Darklord Bewitching AngelsMercy-JP-Manga-GX.png | Angel's Mercy FallenAngelinDarkness-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fallen Angel in Darkness AngelsTear-EN-Manga-GX.png | Angel's Tear ScaleMail-EN-Manga-GX.png | Scale Mail LifelinefromtheGraveyard-EN-Manga-GX.png | Lifeline from the Graveyard BornfromDraconis-EN-Manga-GX.png | Born from Draconis LateHero-EN-Manga-GX.png | Late Hero SacredRevelation-EN-Manga-GX.png | Sacred Revelation HeavensJudgment-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Heaven's Judgment DefendHero-EN-Manga-GX.png | Defend Hero Responsibility-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Responsibility SaintAura-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Saint Aura AdventoftheGoddess-JP-Manga-GX.jpg | Advent of the Goddess WindPressureCompensation-EN-Manga-GX.png | Wind Pressure Compensation UnbrokenAtmosphere-EN-Manga-GX.png | Unbroken Atmosphere CrocodileScale-EN-Manga-GX.png | Crocodile Scale IceBlock-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ice Block MantraofAgony-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mantra of Agony TheIceBoundGod-EN-Manga-GX.png | The Ice-Bound God MantrasCurseBinding-EN-Manga-GX.png | Mantra's Curse-Binding LeafoftheTransformingTanuki-EN-Manga-GX.png | Leaf of the Transforming Tanuki IceBarrier-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ice Barrier InsectHorde-EN-Manga-GX.png | Insect Horde FateoftheLiving-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fate of the Living Snare-EN-Manga-GX.png | Snare Camouflage-EN-Manga-GX.png | Camouflage ElectricShock-EN-Manga-GX.png | Electric Shock DamagedMask-EN-Manga-GX.png | Damaged Mask FiendishTrapHole-EN-Manga-GX.png | Fiendish Trap Hole HeroSoul-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hero Soul AtmosphericTransference-EN-Manga-GX.png | Atmospheric Transference Illusion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Illusion Apparition-EN-Manga-GX.png | Apparition Hallucination-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hallucination AirBarrier-EN-Manga-GX.png | Air Barrier BeastConcealedMantra-EN-Manga-GX.png | Beast-Concealed Mantra SOS-EN-Manga-GX.png | SOS BarrieroftheAncientCodex-EN-Manga-GX.png | Barrier of the Ancient Codex LoanerDelivery-EN-Manga-GX.png | Loaner Delivery Wingstream-EN-Manga-GX.png | Wing Stream SpiderRestraint-EN-Manga-GX.png | Spider Restraint EvasionUnderFire-EN-Manga-GX.png | Evasion Under Fire DefensiveInstinct-EN-Manga-GX.png | Defensive Instinct DurabilityDragonsEndurance-EN-Manga-GX.png | Durability (Dragon's Endurance) AtmosphericRegeneration-EN-Manga-GX.png | Atmospheric Regeneration DrawntotheAbyss-EN-Manga-GX.png | Drawn to the Abyss ProtectionoftheElements-EN-Manga-GX.png | Protection of the Elements RuinedFuture-EN-Manga-GX.png | Ruined Future DragonsShiningScales-EN-Manga-GX.png | Dragon's Shining Scales DescendantsoftheDead-EN-Manga-GX.png | Descendants of the Dead SelfDestruct-EN-Manga-GX.png | Self Destruct AnnihilatingLight-EN-Manga-GX.png | Annihilating Light HopefulFuture-EN-Manga-GX.png | Hopeful Future ElementCounter-EN-Manga-GX.png | Element Counter EmergencyBulkhead-EN-Manga-GX.png | Emergency Bulkhead HigherDimensionGuard-EN-Manga-GX.png | Higher Dimension Guard ElementFusion-EN-Manga-GX.png | Element Fusion Monster Tokens FireballToken-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Fireball Token DragonToken-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Dragon Token PillarToken-JP-Manga-GX-NC.png | Pillar Token WyvernToken-EN-Manga-GX-NC.png | Wyvern Token AlligatorToken-JP-Manga-GX-NC.png | Alligator Token MachineToken-JP-Manga-GX-NC.jpg | Machine Token GX cards